Betrayed
by Woofhound104
Summary: The Saints, Connor and Murphy, break their beloved friend, Lisa's, trust. Pointing a gun to her head and yelling at her to leave isn't how Lisa thought that Murphy would break up with her. PLEASE REVIEW. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM 3


_Lisa's POV:_

Federico looks me up and down. "You think you can handle this?" He asks me in a thick accent. "Yes, sir." I say. He looks behind him at the line of different men, silently critiquing me. He asks a question in Italian, a man answers him. Federico looks back at me. "You're in."

Later that night I walk home. Alone. Debating whether I made the best decision. I don't need the Saints. They betrayed me. So I entered a society out to kill them. Even the brothers know better then to fuck with me when I have a firearm. I think back to the night. One year ago, the night that changed it all.

_Murphy looked at me. "I'm sorry for this." He sighs. "F-f-for what?" I ask scared. Conner pulls out his gun and points it at me. "You know too much." "WHAT?!" I yell holding my hands at my face. I look at Murphy for protection. He refuses to make eye contact with me. "What do you mean, 'I know to much'?" "We discussed that if you were to run off, you could have us killed." Conner says, cocking his gun. Murphy holds his out as well, pointing it at me. He fires it, and it cuts straight into my forearm. I fall to the ground in pain. I look up, two guns pointing at me, loaded. "So," I say letting the tears fall down my face. "This is how I die. Letting two men, who I trusted more then myself, kill me?" I sob. Conner shoots another into my shoulder. "Yes." I wail even harder. "If you even think about tattling, then we come back to finish the job." Murphy says, walking out the front door with Conner. "Murphy! Why?" I shrieked. I give up. My wounds throbbing. I look up to the ceiling. I see nothing. I faint._

I shake my head, realizing I was standing at my front door. "I guess I cannot trust anyone." I sigh and walk in.

_Murphy's POV:_

It has been a month since I've seen that girl. "Do you think what we did to her, you know, was necessary?" I ask my brother. He sits across from me. "Would you like to end up in prison again?" He asks me, making quick eye contact. "No, but I swear, she was on our side! I would never think that should would go against us!" I say. "You never know Murph, she could by right by our sides, but actually working for the Mafia." Conner says. I light a cigarette, and inhale the warm smoke. Exhale.

"Where do ya think she is now?" I ask taking another puff. "I don't care. As long as she is out of our vicinity, we are fine." He says looking at me. That was his cue to stop the conversation. I obey, not wanting to aggravate him. I trusted her, and she trusted me. Conner made me go back on my words, and it feels awful. We had everything. Just as soon as it came, it ended. I wish I could have gone back in time and stop what I was doing, and told Conner that we should not kill her.

_Lisa's POV:_

First day. I walk in the abandoned building most of the mafioso call home. Federico greets me. "You, ah, how you say... Ready, for the meeting today?" He asks me. I nod. "Good, good. All of the people on the streets are going to be going to the, ah, meeting." He walks me down the hall to the last door. "You don't say word unless they ask you to. Understood?" I nod again. He seems to me my guardian angel lately. "It's starting. Enter." I walk in the door.

Six other men are gathered around a table. One man looks at me, and refuses to break his stare. One man sits at a chair in the front. "There is the new one." His deep voice calls to me. I feel all the men's stares burn a hole in my head as I walk up to the table. "Good. Now that everyone is here," He looks at me under the shade of the dim light. "I will tell you what to do." He slowly reaches for a pillow case, and dumps out seven track phones. "These will be your communication devices. If you see the Saints, you will contact for back up." He says everything slowly. I nod when he looks at me. "Each of you will have an assigned spot, but two of you will have to share since there is an uneven number of you." He folds his hands. "Each of you have a number on your phone. There is a map in the front lobby. The locations are marked with a number. If the number matches, that's where you stay. We will get into guidelines later." He finishes. I am the last one to take a phone. All the rest are gone other then the number four. That is my lucky number.

As I am about to leave, The Boss calls me over. "Ah, Lisa. Do you have a second?" He asks me. I turn around, and walk back. "I have one question. Why did you choose to join our organization?" He asks, leaning back in his chair. "Let's just say, I am as much against the Saints as you are." I say, fiddling with the cheap phone. He nods. I turn around quickly, and walk out the door.

Why had he asked my my reasons? It doesn't matter. Even thought I am the only girl, I am with people who all share a common interest with me.

Hating the Saints.

_Conner's POV:_

Murphy seems down. I had to do it. He was getting too comfortable with her. That was not the only reason why. I loved her to much. The old saying, 'if you love something let it go, if it comes back, it's yours.' rings through my head. Then I always ask, what if it never was mine? I can't let go of something that was never mine to begin with.

But I did.

I pray every night for her safety.

Murphy comes in. "Ready to go?" He asks me. We are leaving to do what we came here to do. Kill the evil. I have limited possessions. The clothes on my back, my guns, my rosary, and the guidance of God. "Where do you want to go first?" I ask. "How about the bridge." The bridge is the place in the middle of town, in a local park, where all the delinquents gather. Whether it is arrogant teenagers, drug attics, or the mafia themselves, they are there.

_Lisa's POV:_

I head to the lobby to look at the map. I scan for the number four. Four, four, four, ah. There. The bridge. I see a burly man with a gaudy sleeve tattoo come over to me. The one that was watching me during the meeting. "Are you number four?" He asks me. I nod. "So am I." Great. I wanted to kill these bastards on my own. No. I got Mr. Tattoo to follow me around like a fucking shadow. "The Boss said that we stay at the park until sundown." He says.

We start walking. The cold autumn air blowing my hair. "You got a name?" I ask him. "Lorenzo." He says emotionlessly. "You?" I stay silent. He looks at me. "Lisa." I say quietly. He nods. "Why did you... what is the word...ah. Join, our group?" He asks me. Look. Another person questioning my motives. I don't trust him enough to say anything. "I cannot tell you." I say. I look at the stitched area on the top of my left forearm. "What happened?" Lorenzo asks me. "Skiing accident." Man. I am a compulsive lair. "Ah."

We arrive at the park. The bridge is right in the center. We continue to walk until we are at the benches next to the bridge. I sit down and so does he. Lorenzo does not have a obnoxious personality, more of a relaxed one. "Why are you here, in the Mafia?" I ask. "My father was killed by them in 1999." He says looking at the ground. "They are vicious, aren't they." I say. He looks at me with sad brown eyes. "Yes. They are."

_Murphy's POV_:

Conner and I walk to the park. It is strangely silent. There was only few people here. An old couple feeding birds, and a man and a woman sitting on the bench near us. I light my cigarette and walk on the bridge. The water below was filled with bottles and trash. "Bad night. No one's here." Conner says beside me. I nod.

I think I recognize the woman sitting on the bench. She has the tattoo of the word 'free' on her hand. Lisa had one there.

"Is that... Lisa?" I ask pointing to the bench. Conner looks at me in disbelief. "Why the fuck would she be here? She ain't no..." He stops, the realization hitting him like a ton of bricks. "Mafioso..." He finishes. "She wouldn't ever do that." I say, making myself believe something untrue. "See? I fucking told you she would go against us! I told you she would!" Conner yells at me. "The only reason she did was because you fucking _shot her_." I say. "If you hadn't done that, she would have left us the fuck alone! Now, she is in the Organization that has been hunting us down since 1999!" I hiss. "Hey! Don't you tell me I'm wrong!" Conner raises his voice. "Shh! You fucking idiot! She will notice us!"

_Lisa's POV:_

I look atop the bridge. Two men wearing black pea coats argue. One turns his head. I see that there is a tattoo on his neck. The Saints had tattoos there. "Hey... Lorenzo..." I whisper pointing up to the bridge. Lorenzo looks astonished. "That's them!" He says. I pull out my gun. Cocking it. "Lisa, you are supposed to call for back up..." He says. I don't listen. I sneak up, holding my index finger on the trigger.

Conner spots me. "Shit! It is her... L-Lisa!" Conner says holding his hands up. Murphy looks at me. "Go ahead darlin'. Shoot me. I deserve it." He says sadly. I purposely fire a bullet in between them. They jump. Murphy falls to his knees. "I am fucking sorry for what I did!" He says. I hold out my arm, the one with the scar on it. "You. You fucking did that!" I hold the gun up to his forehead. He doesn't even flinch. "I have been wanting to say this for a year now." I stutter. "Get on the ground!" I yell at Conner. He obeys. "Why would you go and fuck up something so, so, special, that we had?" I ask. Murphy looks blankly at me. I push the gun harder. "WHY!?" I demand. "We had to get rid of you." "You didn't have to fucking SHOOT me!" "You wouldn't get the message if we didn't." Conner butts in. "Shut the fuck up!" I yell at him, shooting a bullet past his head. "It's hard for me. Harder for me than it is for you. I fucking loved you Lisa. I still do. You can kill me. I'd die taking the guilt to the grave with me either way!" "Don't bullshit me." I say. "Lisa, I am not. Fucking get it over with, kill me." Murphy says, letting his head hang forward. I feel around in my pocket for my other gun. "I hope you know that you can't go back, because all we had is broken like shattered glass." I lean my head in. Closing my eyes. All I am thinking about is how much of a mess that this will create.

Conner tackles me down, smacking the guns out of my hands. "Lorenzo!" I yell. Conner holds my hands down at my sides. "Murphy! Get the gun!" Conner yells. Murphy looks at Conner. "We came in this together, we have to finish this together!" Conner demands. Murphy reluctantly grabs the gun and passes it to Conner.

_Conner's POV:_

"I'm so sorry." I say. It is my last chance. Ever. I lean over, and kiss her. She tries to push me away, but I am too strong. Murphy looks at me, "What the fuck are you doing?!" He demands. "It was the last chance." I say. Murphy does a cross over his chest. "God bless you, Lisa." He says. She looks at me, scared. I put the gun to her forehead. "I have no regrets. I joined to kill you guys, and-" I don't even let her finish her sentence. I pull the trigger and the bullet shoots into her skull. She lies motionless. The man who she called 'Lorenzo' runs over. Two guns in his hands. "You killed my father!" He yells shooting randomly. Murphy and I exchange glances. I knock him to the ground by kicking his shin. We hold the two guns up two his head.

"And shepards we shall be,

for Thee, my Lord, for Thee.

Power hath descended forth from Thy hand,

that our feet may swiftly carry out Thy command.

So we shall flow a river forth to Thee

and teeming with souls shall it ever be

In nomine Patris, et Filli, Spirtus Sancti"

I recite and blow the mans life away. He falls to the ground. "Do you have the pennies, dear brother?" I ask Murphy. He nods.


End file.
